Eimi Byakko
The leader of Heart Shrine Village , also known as the Mikokage . She is part of the Byakko clan main branch. She is the nineteenth Mikokage, thirty-third leader of the village, and fourty-ninth leader of the Byakko clan. Background Eimi is born into the Byakko clan , being the oldest clan in Omoichidou having been around for 3000 years. Their clan is in charge of many temples and have many priests all over Heart Shrine. Eimi's mother and former Mikokage, Satsu Byakko, passed away at the age of 40. More to be added. Personality Eimi's true personality is often times hidden behind the Leader Facade. Her mother, Satsu Byakko (former Mikokage) taught her eldest daughter to always be composed. Eimi was brought up to bury her emotions. She hides them well behind a stoic, often ice-cold expression. For this reason a few people find her quite intimidating. But deep down Eimi is a total fangirl. She is a fangirl of many many things. Eimi loves gossip, and love lives and cute things. Those who know her best can often find her gushing over something sooooo cute! And she actually has those "so cute" moments in her head all the time. But they never show on her face. She is always cool under pressure. Calm and collected. The only emotion that others outside of her small circle of friends have ever seen, is lusty... But that too is all an act. As flirty as she is, Eimi has eyes for only one man. No other man, however Bishie he may be, could even hope to catch the Flirtkage's eye. There is only one. Eimi also has a penchant for getting lost a lot. A LOT. She denies it. Pretends it isn't true, she intended to take a 4 hour detour! It's not really her fault though. It's the Ghost Element. Her clan's special element is so powerful inside of her that it inadvertently often leads her astray. Appearance Eimi has short, shoulder length brown hair and amber eyes. Her most noticable feature is her chest, which earned her the nickname "boobkage" by one Nagano Heir. It annoys her, but Eimi doesn't care that a few others also started calling her that shortly after Dou. She credits her ample cleavage with the fact that she loves milk. She even convinced Nagisa that she should drink more milk if she wants a bigger chest. Abilities Yep. Here too. Alot of abilities you have to write. 'Stats' Relationships Joshua Joshua is the love of Eimi's life. They met when Eimi began her training for the priesthood. It was love at first sight. But that didn't mean it went well. Eimi did her best to flirt with him during the two years they were locked away together training, but he never responded. They began a deep and meaningful friendship though. And over time that friendship only grew stronger. But so did Eimi's love for the blond Battle Priest. Eventually Eimi became Mikokage, and Joshua became Head Heart Shrine Priest. Those were the two highest positions in the village, and the highest positions in the Shinobi Priesthood. Eimi was very happy for her love, but deep down miserable inside, because she knew what it meant. Any little shred of hope left in her that someday they could be together completely evaporated. The Mikokage could find a love and would have to eventually marry, but that was the only position within the priesthood that allowed this exception to the most sacred of Priesthood rules : A Priest/ess must dedicate themselves completely, body and soul, to the path of the spirits. ''That meant Joshua, the figurehead and model for the priesthood could never be married. He could never be hers. But... their feelings for each other were so strong, that eventually they began a secret romance. Both of them pretending as if they were only mere friends. But those closest to them knew better. Hade Kobiru Hade is the OTHER love of Eimi's life. Platonic would be the wrong word for it though. Their love is similar to the love of ones self. Eimi and Hade are two people who share the same soul in two different bodies. They are each other's other half. To the outside world it appears as if they are each other's opposites. Hade is flamboyant, silly, dramatic, loud, outspoken and 'fabulous', whereas Eimi is serious, restrained, cool and collected. But the truth is, everything that Eimi is, so is Hade, and everything that Hade is, Eimi is as well. That's why they get along so well. Hade is also generally Eimi's partner in crime. When she needs something done, Hade's there to do it. of course when he needs something, usually a favor from the Mikokage, she's there for him too. Like when he needs money to feed his "babies", she'll always have a high ranked mission for him to go and get the job done. Eimi and Hade's relationship stretches far far back. The Byakko and Kobiru clan have always been linked, but Eimi and Hade's relationship is special.At the tender age of one, when Hade first met a newborn Eimi, he vowed he'd always protect her, and he always has. This includes leaving the Priesthood, a path he loved, to defend his best friend's love. She still hasn't realized it yet, but when Hade said he was leaving under protest, demanding the change of THE RULE to the priesthood, he was talking about her. Hade was also the one who set Eimi and Joshua up to finally get together. Momo Byakko One day while Eimi was trying to get home (and got lost again) she stumbled upon a cute little boy who was just plain adorable! She through he might have wandered away from the orphanage and was going to lead him back except... well Eimi was leading. In the end they wound up getting more lost than usual and it grew la te. Eventually Joshua found them. Turns out they were right next to the Byakko compound but Eimi hadn't realized it. Kanmuri Byakko Eimi and Kan have a good sisterly relationship. Although occasionally Eimi does envy the simplicity of her younger sister's life, she wouldn't trade hers for the world. Eimi is very proud of her younger sister for everything she's accomplished and always encourages her to go for more. She knows Kan's potential and believes in her. Her luck with men is also pretty impressive. Kan is very beautiful so she does attract good men, but she used to be a little shy so sometimes Eimi had to give her a little push... like with Kan's first fiancee. Eimi "introduced" them by literally pushing Kan into Hajime. Then she used Raiden (who became Kan's second financee and future husband) to help her push the two of them together. Earlier in their lives Kan and Eimi were inseperable. Kan idiolized her big sister and for Eimi her two little siblings were her world. But after the death of their mother, Kan and Eimi had a terrible falling out. Kan's two best friends had died on a mission that Eimi sent them on and both blamed Eimi for it. As a result the relationship drifted apart. Even now, years after they made up, it's not the same. Satu Byakko Eimi adores her baby bro! They are quite a few years apart so she often still sees him as a very tiny little kid. Gosai Byakko Eimi and Gosai were genin squad teammates. Both Hade and Gosai decided to start the academy a year later so that they could be in the same age group as Eimi, mostly because even in their childhood both knew the importance of their duty to protect the next Byakko head. Gosai and Eimi have a pretty close relationship for cousins, although Gosai is a little more formal and thus distant, but Eimi fawns over her favorite cousin and is often pushing him towards being more bold and adventurous. She was very supportive of Gosai's love for the Kobiru princess, despite the fact that it had been unheard of until then for a Byakko to marry a Kobiru. Thankfully that opened the doors for Kan and Raiden a few years later. Aiko Byakko Azami Fujihara Buntaro Fujihara Douchuu Nagano Raiden Yuki Hajime Kobiru '''Life in Omoichidou' ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days During this arc Eimi was Mikokage and guest teacher for the seduction class. Her substitute gig lead to the Benkei/Tamiko first kiss and subsequent faint. Crimson Invasion Arc. When the village was invaded for the very first time, their aim was to caputre the village's most precious item, '''The heart Stone'. At the time, only Eimi and a few others knew that the heart stone had incarnated into Momo Byakko. The Crimson Order eventually realized this and began to target Momo. Eimi and Joshua fought against the leader to rescue the captured Momo but in the end it was Momo himself who, after a little temper tantrum, decided to turn everyone into Bunnies... or replaced them all with bunnies. It was never fully explained. Bunny Festival After the invasion had ended, they continued on with a festival to celebrate the village's victory. Eimi stuffed the ballot box for king and queen and the results were Nagisa and Dou as Bunny Queen and King. Chunin Exams Eimi oversaw the first Chunin Exams. Wonderland Arc. Eimi played the roll of the PINK queen, who would behead anyone who didn't give her sweets. There was a sweet tart (heart) contest. Eimi never did get her tarts... RPG Arc. When the village "turned into a video game" (which later turned out to be a sugar-coma-enduced dream shared by two little ninja girls) Eimi lead the battle against all the former sensei's to try and rescue the (once again) kidnapped Momo! Everyone fought bravely. In the end, much to everyone's surprise (or not) Eimi turned out to be the big bad leader of the baddies and all hell ensued! Something in the Water Arc Eimi wasn't really all that involved in this arc other than to punish Hade for having dropped the love potion into the village's water supply... and have a little "fun" with a certain bishie priest. :eyes: Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Eimi mostly just monitered these exams again. Road to Ninja Arc From outgoing, scantally clad and fiesty, our beloved Mikokage became a bookish, concervative, traditional Byakko woman. ''Post-TimeSkip '' TimeSkip Memories Not much actually changed for Eimi during the 2 year timeskip, other than finally sending Momo off to school of course. Battle of the Bands Arc She was a judge. Who Dunnit Arc Eimi was "kidnapped" in this Clue(do)-inspired caper! in the end it turned out that she got into a fight with Dou, ended up storming off to find Joshua, and ... got lost. She was lost for a full 30-some hours. Heart Shrine Festival The festival had just gotten into it's full swing when Eimi, as per tradition, was crowned Queen of the Heart Shrine Festival. Just as Hade was about to crown Joshua, also per tradition, as the King, our beloved Bishie Battle priest disappeared into thin air... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. ''Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon 'Trivia''' * Eimi gets lost easily. Every since she was a child she'd never be able to find her way around. * Usually it's Hade who finds Eimi, but occasionally Joshua has been able to find her lately too. * Eimi's office is on the top floor because that way she knows if she gets to the roof she's gone too far. * Inside the Mikokage tower, there are colored lines on the cielings of each floor that lead Eimi to different parts of the building. Most people don't even realize they are there, and those who do have no idea what they mean. Hade was the one who put them on there (only one tall enough to) *Eimi loves Joshua more than she'd be willing to admit. It was love at first sight for her. She shows him her affection in a most physical manner than anything else, but really her love for him is entirely deep and pure. She secretly wishes they could get married but know that it can never happen. *Eimi is very close to her little brother who she still thinks of as a little boy about Momo's age. When Momo came into her life it was like having two little Satus, of course now she sees them as distinct and acknowledges that her precious Satu has grownup. Reference Sorceress2000 Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:Byakko Category:Mainhouse Category:Clan leader Category:Original40 Category:Founder Category:Female